A baked chocolate confection is produced by baking the surface layer of a chocolate, and is characterized by having crispy texture when put into the mouth and a fragrant flavor despite being chocolate.
As such a baked chocolate confection, Patent Document 1 describes a baked chocolate confection obtainable by molding normal temperature-hardening chocolate dough into a predetermined shape and baking the chocolate mold. The chocolate dough contains a polyglyceryl unsaturated fatty acid ester the degree of polymerization of glycerol of which is 2 to 3. In addition, the document describes that a baked chocolate confection is obtained the inside of which maintains soft and smooth texture unique to chocolate because of contained polyglyceryl unsaturated fatty acid ester of which the degree of polymerization of glycerol is 2 to 3, even after being baked.
In addition, Patent Document 2 describes a method for producing a baked confection in which chocolate dough is allowed to contain bubbles to make specific gravity thereof from 0.7 to 1.1, then molded and baked to be solidified. In addition, the document also describes that the baking is carried out at 200° C. to 270° C. for 1 to 10 minutes.
Patent Document 3 describes an aerated chocolate having an average diameter of air cells of 10 to 100 μm and a specific gravity of 0.3 to 0.7.
In addition, Patent Document 4 describes a baked chocolate that contains trehalose and/or maltose and is produced by baking.
These documents describe that chocolate is baked using a Schwank burner.